Nightmare
by Super Giga Lemmy
Summary: Two best friends learn that love can happen even after death. Billy Michaels (The First Born Son) x Jimmy Gambino (The Torso)


Groan...

Eyes snapped wide open. The First Born Son sat up quickly in his bed and squeaked in horror. If he were alive his heart would be beating heavily. His icy blue eyes darted quickly to the left and to the right. Surrounded by darkness. He wiped his brow and calmed himself. He slid himself from his bed and shuffled towards the transparent door. It slid open to allow him to exit his room.

The pitter-patter of his tiny feet were the only sound that was made in the darkness of the hallway in the dead of the night. He walked a little faster. Just to get to his next destination.

The First Born Son poked his head into the kitchen. One of the larger rooms in the glass mansion. He scanned the room to be sure he hadn't woken anyone up even though he was quite in the hallways. He tiptoed into the kitchen creeping closer to the light. Instead of reaching it he tripped and face planted on the floor.

"Ow..." He whispered covering his nose with both of his hands. The boy sat up still covering his nose. He looked around again just to be sure no one had awoken.

"Ouch... First Born Son? What are you doing up so late?"

The boy looked around again to see where the voice had come from. It didnt look like anyone was in there with him. Then again he didn't really check what he tripped over. And it was none other than the Torso's head.

"Uhm..."

The Torso raised an eyebrow. According to the look on his face he was probably still questioning him.

"I... I... uhm... err... had a... nightmare..." The small boy stuttered.

An awkward silence between the two had made this humiliating to the First Born Son. But instead of himself blushing, The Torso was blushing really bad. Although he's always been like that. As socially awkward as he was from only gambling and never going to school he never knew how to talk to count hehe.

Breaking the silence between the two The First Born Son picked up his head and held it to his chest. The Torso had a warmth growing across his face.

"Why are you hugging me? You're the one who had the nightmare." The Torso whispered.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Uhm..." His face felt more warm. "S-sure... I guess..."

"By the way, where's your body? Hehe."

A few minutes later they were in The Torso's room sitting on his bed. The First Born Son had just got done sewing The Torso's head back on to his body. (It made it easier to keep track of where both his head and his body are as you can tell.)

The First Born Son just put the needle down in his lap and looked down. The Torso just blinked and stared. He took The First Born Son by the chin and lifted his face to look at him in the eyes.

"What was your nightmare about?" He said calmly.

"Huh? Why?" The reddish-brown haired boy just stared at him.

The Torso looked to the side and blushed a little. "Well, my mom used to tell me, when I was little, that if you have a nightmare then you might feel better after telling someone. I thought you'd feel better if you told someone too."

With that said he just looked down and away from the 7 year old looking ghost. His face was such a deep red now that you could easily see it in the dark.

The smaller ghost just stared at him. Not in a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-bitch way but in a way that he could express how close he felt to The Torso. He felt a slight warmth growing across his own face.

"It was the day I died I think." The boy spoke after a few seconds. "Everybody was busy that day and didn't want me. Not even mama and daddy. This meanie neighbor down the street about two houses down said that I couldn't beat him in a duel. So being a doofus I challenged him by taunting back at him. Then... before I knew it... I-I screamed and no one came for me. I was stone cold with an arrow through my head. Blood was everywhere. On my clothes, on the ground, on my face. I waited for hours until mommy and daddy showed up. They were scared at first and tried to wake me up. But I was dead. Long gone. And for the next few years I think I watched over them like my grammy did when she died and she watched over me. But instead of remembering me they burned my stuff. My toys and pictures and clothes! They didn't even go to my grave! Then they had more children!"

The Torso was just looking at The First Born Son. More in shock then anything. He wanted to say "I'm sorry" but what good would that do.

"How? How could they have forgotten me? How could they have forgotten their first born son...?"

The Torso was staring at The First Born Son at first but then he turned his head away.

"You know. I'm sure your mom and dad would've possibly learned. But, hey, you were mad at your parents right?"

"Right. And I haunted them, even when they were old, at least until Cyrus captured me."

"And there's my point. If you weren't vengeful then you wouldn't have been captured and brought here where you met The Torn Prince, and The Pilgrimess, or The Hammer. You know what I mean?"

"No, not really. What are you getting at?"

"Well, if you were just watching over them, even after all the bad things they've done to you, then you'd be lonely all over again. Except this time people really wouldn't be able to see you because you're a ghost. According to Dennis, Cyrus only wanted violent spirits and you were one. My whole point is that the way you reacted brought you to have a better... err... How do I put this...?"

"Family?" The First Born Son said rather questionable.

"If that's the way you wanna go."

"Torso... I hope you don't find this awkward but I think I love you more then just family. I wanted... To marry you one day... But I'm dead..."

The Torso just looked at him quickly and then looked up at the ceiling. He started to twiddle his thumbs.

"Oh no... You do think its awkward, don't you!" The brunette exclaimed. "I knew I shoulda kept my big fat mouth shut! I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it. Just don't be mad at me."

The older looking but still younger ghost just glared at the other poltergeist. The First Born Son was caught off guard by this reaction. But what made this more abnormal was that The Torso never glares at anybody other then The Torn Prince. He was so calm and gentle. Why was he staring straight through the ghost child.

"I'm a little disappointed..." The Torso finally said.

"What?! Why?!"

Tears started filling up his eyes. He hated when he disappointed someone he liked. But he just disappointed someone he loved. He felt as if his whole world was gonna crumble.

The Torso just stared back through the many windows of their mansion and sighed.

"I'm just kinda mad that you didn't tell me earlier..." He blushed again.

"Oh, I thought you were mad at me." The First Born Son sighed in relief. "It still doesn't make sense though... Why would I have told you any earlier then no-!"

He was cut off by the other ghost pressing his lips softly against his own. The Torso was blushing so fiercely that he could even feel it. Or maybe he was blushing. They both broke apart and stared into each others eyes. The First Born Son grabbed his best friends hand and intertwined their fingers. He just stared at their hands being pressed together. His face burned and The Torso's face burned even more. He was looking down.

"What's the matter?" The younger looking boy asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Do you feel guilty? You know... for being in love with a kid?"

"Eh...?"

The brunette got on his knees and scooted towards the other form in the bed. He wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. Pulling their ghostly figures towards each other sharing their non-existing warmth. The smaller boy scooted onto the blond's lap and moved his lips next to his ear.

"I feel guilty for falling in love with my best friend..." The ghostly brunette whispered into his ear. "I'm not gonna deny it like you did."

The younger boy forced the blond to fall back on the bed and they laid there until their eyelids got heavy and they drifted into dreamland.


End file.
